darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Fire rune
The fire rune is one of the four basic elemental runes. Fire runes can be created from Rune essence or Pure essence through the Runecrafting skill, procured from drops by killing monsters, bought from other players, picked up from spawns on the ground, or can sometimes be found inside barrels. Fire giants are among the monsters that drop fire runes often and in large quantities. Fire runes can be created using the Runecrafting skill at level 14 with a Fire talisman or Fire tiara at the Fire altar in Al-Kharid, which gives 7 experience per essence used. Prices In the 180 days leading up to 11 December 2009, 8.5 billion fire runes were traded in the Grand Exchange, and 12.9 billion in the 180 days leading up to 10 August 2010. This averages out to 829 per second, peaking on busy days at over 1650 per second. By 25 August 2010 13.1 billion had been traded in 180 days, which is 842 per second. After a brief dip, this rose again to 13.7 billion over 180 days up until 9 December 2010, 880 per second. It reached its peak in late June 2011, when 2.8 billion fire runes are traded in a mere 7 days, or over 4600 per second. They are currently sold for coins each in the Grand Exchange, or for 17 coins in stores when there are no fire runes in the player stock. For a long time, fire runes had a price floor of 9 coins each in the Grand Exchange. Fire runes reached this price floor, and for over a year, they were very difficult to sell in the Grand Exchange, and would buy instantly. However, in September 2009, Jagex changed the price floor from 9 coins each to 5 coins each. Fire runes were then easily both bought and sold on the Grand Exchange. Following the release of the Polypore staff, the price of fire runes rose due to the popularity of the staff and the fact that it is charged using 15,000 fire runes, using five per cast. This increased the price dramatically and caused some turbulence on the market. Fire runes often enter the top 3 for most traded items every week. Spells Fire runes are used in a large number of spells, as listed below. When casting a spell requiring fire runes, the fire rune requirement may be eliminated by wielding a staff that gives infinite fire runes, such as a staff of fire, fire battlestaff, lava battlestaff, mystic fire staff, mystic steam staff or mystic lava staff. Staves of fire can be bought from Zaff's Superior Staves! shop in Varrock. Free spells All players can cast these spells: *Fire Strike *Fire Bolt *Fire Blast *Low Level Alchemy *High Level Alchemy *Superheat Item *Enchant Level 3 Jewellery *Varrock Teleport Member spells Only members can cast these spells: 15,000 fire runes, along with 3000 Polypore spores, are also required to charge the built-in spell of a Polypore Staff for 3,000 casts. Store locations Players may purchase fire runes for 17 coins from: *Apprentice Clara in north-east Burthorpe (300) *Aubury's Rune Shop in south-east Varrock (300) *Baba Yaga's Magic Shop on Lunar Isle (1000) *Betty's Magic Emporium in Port Sarim (300) *Lundail's Arena-side Rune Shop in the Mage Arena (1000) *Mage of Zamorak northeast of Edgeville around level 5 Wilderness (100 before miniquest, 1000 after) *Tutab's Magical Market on Ape Atoll (1000) *Void Knight Magic Store (1000) *Wizards' Guild in Yanille (1000) Dropping Monsters Trivia *Jack used a fire and an air rune to make fire in the First Age. *The fire rune is one of the most traded items on the Grand Exchange. This is likely because they are dropped in large quantities by a variety of monsters and are commonly used by players training magic. de:Feuer-Rune fi:Fire rune no:Fire Rune es:Fire runes zh:火符石 nl:Fire rune